


I Will Return

by Angelicautobot



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Bonding, Injury, Multi, Reincarnation, Some Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicautobot/pseuds/Angelicautobot
Summary: Some spoilers for Chapter 16So what if Mc has a little sibling that was magically inclined. And when Mc got attacked, sensed it and went to the Devildom to find her sister.This follows the story up until the whole go back in time part.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic for this sight and this fandom. Tell me how it is.

Mc smiled as she managed to sneak past Lucifer and her past self and made her way to the attic stairs. She paused to look for who could have opened Belphie’s prison but when no one showed up as the time approached, she frowned. Mc looked up the stairs. “Maybe they are already up there,” she whispered to herself and started climbing the stairs.   
She looked into the shadows for anyone before coming to a stop in front of the gated door. Peering in she could see Belphegor curled up on the multiple pillows and blankets. He was dreaming and she couldn’t tell if it was good or bad but he kept repeating the name of his sister. Mc smiled sadly at him and reached to touch the bars. “Belphie? Wake up.” Her voice was soft and gentle.  
Belphie made a face and opened his eyes tiredly and sat up. “Who’s there?” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
Mc thought he looked adorable like that, like a little child. “Belphie it’s Mc.” Her hand made contact with the bars and the door creaked opened and she looked at it puzzled.  
Belphie’s head snapped up to look at her in shock as he looks at the opened cell door and back at her. His shock turned into a wide smile and he got up. “You did it Mc. You freed me. You actually did it. You got a pact with all my brothers.”  
Mc looks at him and couldn’t help but to smile, Belphie’s wide one was contagious. “I-I guess I did.”  
“This is so great. I can finally make things right and it’s all thanks to you.” He held his arms out in a hug for her. Mc moved forwards to him and accepted the hug. They stood there for a minute. “Huh, I’ve forgotten what it was like to touch a human.” The hug continued for longer than was comfortable and Mc tried to pull away, feeling a ripple of power in the air as Belphie transformed.   
Mc stares at him with wide eyes full of confusion, shock and fear. Belphie’s tail wrapped around her chest and squeezed tightly as his hand wrapped around her neck. “Don’t look so surprised Mc,” he smirked, “this was how this was going to end. You see I’ve always hated you humans. I wasn’t going to change my view on your kind. Humans are the reason Lilith is dead. And now you’re going to be the first human to die as I take revenge for my sister.”   
Mc gasped and clawed at his hand and tail to try and free herself to breath. His tail got tighter and her ribs started to crack and she started to see stars. Belphegor laughter filled her ears as he smirked at her and raised a clawed hand and slowly pressed the claw into her stomach. He didn’t strike any organs just made the feeling torturous. Mc tried to scream or use her pacts to get help but she couldn’t as her mind grew hazy from lack of air and her vision went black.   
Belphie dropped her to the ground and he laughed looking at her broken body lying lifeless on the ground. “Now to go see my brothers.” Belphie smirked and cleaned up the blood on his hand and went back to normal before teleporting to his brothers and the past Mc.   
Mc laid there on the ground trying to cling to life. “Hold on, Mc. You have to survive for Lily.” She repeated it slowly in her head. She kept seeing her sister’s face as she crawled to the blankets and grabbed a thin cotton one and wrapped it as tightly as she could around her stomach before passing out on the pillows. “F-for Lily.”

Liliana woke up screaming from her nightmare. She saw her older sister bleeding out, killed by a man she had seen in her dreams before. Lily cried to herself and got up turning the lights on. Her room was covered with drawings of men from her dreams that had called her sister. Her gaze looked at the drawing of the one that killed Mc and tore it down ripping it up. She repeated it to the other drawings, angry that the others didn’t stop him. She tore the last drawing down and stared at it. It was of her with the six men that called her sister and she called her older brothers. She stared at it, hesitating to rip it as well, tears falling from her eyes to stain the drawing. “Why didn't you save her? Why did you kill her?” She whispered softly hoping for an answer.  
Liliana looked at the door as her parents came in looking at her in concern. “Honey what’s wrong?” Her mother came close after looking at the tore up drawing scattering the room and bent down to hug Lily.   
Lily sniffled, “M-Mc died. They caused her death.” Pointing at the drawing in her arms.  
Her father came over face soft. “Lily flower, your sister is safe. I know you miss her but she’ll be home soon from her exchange program.”  
“No she won’t!” Liliana screeched at them balling again. She could feel the powers rising again in her. Her parents always struggled to calm her when she felt the power rising and needing to be released. Everyone struggled, all but Mc. Mc sang lullabies, drew with her, and did everything to make Lily feel safe and calm so the power stopped rising. But she was gone, dead.   
Her mother frowns, “How about we call the people in charge of her program and get them to have her talk to us? Would that make you feel better?”  
“She won’t talk to us. She’s dead!” Lily cried and the power broke forth and launched her parents away from her. Her parents stared at her in surprise and shock. Lily didn’t care, she cried out with tears and the magic reacted again. This time Lily disappeared and appeared in a strange building.  
Liliana sniffled and looked around scared. She didn’t know where she was but she was in a building with lots of artwork, twisting corridors, and candle lit hallways.

“Hello there, little one. How did you get here?”


	2. Chapter 2

Liliana froze and turned to the large man that stood in the hallway with a shorter one beside him. The larger wore a red military style uniform, a black shirt and a white tie. His hair was a reddish brown color, eyes golden and his skin was tan. He had a gentle smile as he walked up to her. The other man stayed to the largest left side and back a few steps. He wore a black uniform with a tailcoat, a green shirt with a dark green tie, and white gloves. His hair was a dark teal with the tips of his bangs lighter, his green eyes watching her curiously. He reminded Lily of a butler. Actually, she felt like she had seen them in her dreams but they looked different. They didn’t have horns, wings or tail.   
The larger one knelt to be at her height. “How did you get here child?”   
Lily sniffled, “I-I don’t know. I-I want my sister.” Dropping her drawing so she could wipe her eyes better. “She always helps me when the power tries to come out.”   
The butler looked at the drawing and picked it up to look at better. The other smiled softly at Lily. “Well I can see if we can find your sister. She must be a powerful witch if she helps you take your magic. What is her name?”  
Liliana looks at him, hiccuping with tears. “Sh-she won’t come. Mc is dead.” Starts crying harder.  
The man looked unsettled at that and shared a look with the other. They seemed to share a silent conversation before the man spoke. “I’ll have Barbatos go look for your sister. I do not believe she is dead, maybe she is hurt. But for now you can stay with me and my guests until he and your sister return here.” Barbatos turned and left quickly to go find Mc, leaving the drawing with the man. “My name is Diavolo.” He holds his hand out to her. “I am the prince of the Devildom. What’s your name?”  
Liliana looks at his hand and takes it. “Liliana, but I like people to call me Lily.”   
Diavolo smiles at her widely, “It’s very nice to meet you, Lily. Come along, and we’ll go meet my guests.” Diavolo holds her hand and they walk down the halls together.

Belphie sat in his prison cell pretending to sleep. He could hear Lucifer and Beel talking. He could hear the plan they had made to set him free. Mc would go back in time and find out who had freed him. She would be back soon, they kept saying. Belphie only stared at the wall he was facing. He knew Mc wouldn’t come back.   
He had killed her after she had freed him from one prison and was trying to free him from this one.   
They would find out eventually. Mc won’t return. They’ll find her body when she doesn’t come back and start the search for her. They’ll find her dead in the attic. His brothers will hate him likely. They all seemed to care for her, in some way at least. Diavolo will execute him without much of a trail since he destroyed the prince’s dream. He wouldn’t get his revenge for Lilith. He would just be dead as well. It was all that foolish human’s fault.

Barbatos walked quickly to his room and to the door he had sent Mc through. She hadn’t come back through yet and he was getting worried as the child’s words of ‘she’s dead’ echoed in his head. He checked the door and blinked in shock as the door started to turn grey. “No no no,” Barbatos chanted to himself. The door turning grey meant that the person who went through was dying. Barbatos debates with himself before opening the door and entering that timeline.   
Barbatos looked around the House of Lamentation when he got there, following the trail of time magic that had surrounded Mc. He followed it into rooms and hallways until it led him to the attic. It was on the stairs when he smelled the heavy metallic smell of blood and ran up the stairs.  
Barbatos saw the open gate and walked in and looked at the room. He saw the blood trail leading to the pillows and froze seeing the pale body laying on the pillows with a blood soaked sheet wrapped around the stomach.

“Oh Mc. What did he do?”


	3. Chapter 3

Barbatos moves to Mc side and knelt beside her. His eyes look at the bruising around her neck to her rumpled shirt that’s had a large bloodstain and the sheet wrapped around her. Barbatos reaches out to check but want very confident she was alive. He check the watch he had to when the timeline caught up to this own. Half an hour maybe till they would send Mc back in time. Barbatos sighed and checked her pulse.   
When his fingers made contact with her neck, Mc’s eyes flew open and looked at him with fear, like that of a wounded animal. She whimpered not truly seeing Barbatos. “Shhhh, Mc it’s going to be okay.” Barbatos tried to calm her but demons weren’t the most comforting creatures. “I’m going to take you to Simeon, okay? He’ll help you.” Barbatos worked carefully so he didn’t cause her more pain and gently lifted her into his arms. Mc whimpered and passed back out from pain. Barbatos switched to his demon form and moved quickly from the attic to the outside of the House of Lamentation. He hid them carefully when he saw the past demon brothers walk out of the house to the castle.   
He ran carefully to Purgatory Hall and kicked at the door to gain someone’s attention. Solomon came to the door. “Barbatos, wha-“ Solomon cut himself off when he saw Mc and opened the door wide. “Simeon!”  
Simeon and Luke looked out from the kitchen. The taller angel responded, “Yes? Oh my-“ blue eyes widen and he ran over. “Get her to the couch. Solomon, keep Luke out.”   
Barbatos moves quickly, following Simeon’s instructions. Luke stared, horrified at all the blood on Mc and felt sick. Solomon quickly took Luke back into the kitchen and tried to keep the young angel calm. Simeon takes the blanket off of Mc as soon as Barbatos sets her down. He checks the most threatening wound and starts to focus his celestial powers to start healing the bloody wound and the bruising around her neck. Barbatos rushes off to get a large bowl of water and a soft cloth so he could start washing the blood away.   
Mc opened her eyes and looked at Simeon, whimpering when she felt his hands at her neck and wound. She struggled to get away. “Mc shh. It’s Simeon. You’re going to be okay. I promise.” Simeon started to send her calming magic to help her relax. It helped but she was still shaking.  
Barbatos returned with the water and started to clean the blood off her. He got rid of her blood covered clothes and set them with the blanket. He then put her into a button up shirt from Solomon to have her be covered. The shirt looked far too large on her, then again it could just be that she looked very fragile after seeing her on the brink of death. Barbatos tossed the blood soaked clothes into the fireplace and cleaned up the blood on the floor.  
Simeon closed the wound on her stomach and the bruising on her neck and started on her ribs. Mc passed out again and all was quiet. Simeon looked at Barbatos as he worked. “What happened? Mc was fine thirty minutes ago when she left.”  
Barbatos sighed and explained. “To you it was thirty minutes. To Mc it was two hours. We are from the future. Mc was supposed to find out who set Belphegor free but she nearly got killed by him.”  
Luke comes out of the kitchen, shaking and crying in fear. Solomon close behind to pull him back inside. “This is why you can’t trust demons! They just hurt and kill good people!” Luke yelled scared for Mc.  
Solomon raises a hand on Luke’s shoulder. “Calm down Luke. You’re aren’t going to help Mc like this.”  
Luke looks at Solomon before looking away. “Why was she sent back alone? Without help?”   
Barbatos sighes. “It was the condition made by Lord Diavolo. They wanted to free Belphegor from imprisonment. Mc was to find out how he got freed and return back without interacting with anyone. That however was not the case.”  
Solomon frowns, “so how did you find out she was hurt if she was suppose to be in the past alone?”  
Barbatos sighes looking at Mc. “Her sister somehow appeared at the castle.”

Lily followed Diavolo to a nice room, with large couches and chairs. It felt cozy and safe. There were six men in there as well and they seemed nervous and concerned about something, talking quietly to each other. The one with black hair looks over at Diavolo and Liliana gasps, recognizing him and hides behind Diavolo. If he was real, the others must be and if the others are then the one that killed Mc was there.   
Diavolo sees her hide behind him and smiles softly reaching a hand down to pet her head to calm her as he looks at Lucifer. “Ah Lucifer, there is someone here I want you to help me look after until Mc returns.”  
Lucifer raises a brow, confused. “Now sir? Wouldn’t now be a bad time since Mc is gone?” Lucifer’s brothers turn to look.  
“Nope now is the perfect time,” Diavolo chuckles. He looks down at Lily. “It would seem Mc’s sister has magical potential and teleported herself down here to find her.”   
Liliana hid more behind him and peaked out slightly before hiding again. She shook as the visions of her nightmare flashed into her head. Her magic started to respond trying to release.  
Lucifer looked at the child that hid behind Diavolo and walked forwards calmly. He knelt beside Diavolo and looked at the child. “Hello little one. I’m Lucifer. I’m guessing you are Liliana. Mc told us much about you.” He tried the gentle approach since she was a child and not fully grown.   
Lily peeked out at him. “H-hi.” Big coppery eyes with silver speck looked at him. She relaxed and her magic calmed. She felt as she always felt in her dreams when Lucifer appeared, safe. Her big brother was here and he’d make things right. Lily shook her head, no he wasn’t really her brother.  
Lucifer stared at her with a small smile. He hid his shock seeing her. She looked like Lilith when she was a child. He didn’t react that way because the child was not his sister. “Come on out. We won’t hurt you.”   
Liliana hid again. Diavolo sighs and looks at Lucifer. “It would seem her magic reacted because of a dream she had. A bad one, involving Mc getting hurt.”  
Satan looks over. “So she teleported here because of a dream? That’s powerful magic for someone so young to use.”  
Lily cried again, hitting the back of Diavolo’s leg. “She was killed. I saw it.” She took the drawing from Diavolo and opened it and pointed to Belphegor. “H-he choked her and stabbed her with his hand.”  
Diavolo kneels down. “We do not know that. Remember I sent Barbatos to find her.”  
Lucifer stares at the drawing with wide eyes. He remembered the scene well. The words, however, made him unsettled. Was it true or a dream? He looked over at his brothers to see them unsettled by the words but they couldn’t see the drawing or Lily very well.   
Lily held her pinky out to Diavolo. “Promise?”   
Diavolo looks at her before he interlocked their pinkies. 

“I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

Liliana smiles softly and calms down. Diavolo was a prince. He wouldn’t lie. He was like the princes in those fairytales, kind, happy, fun. He wouldn’t lie. Her sister was safe and everything will be ok.  
Diavolo smiles at her. Seeing her relax, he stood, picking her up and putting her on the couch. “Now, are you comfy?”   
Lily nodded before looking over at the demon brothers. They were huddled just out of reach so she couldn’t hear anything. They looked like they did in her drawing Lucifer was showing them. Outfits may have been different but it was them. The one that hurt Mc wasn’t there and the blonde one was new, but the other five looked like the people in her drawing came to life.   
Lucifer, the eldest, favored of their Father, the big brother willing to sacrifice everything for her happiness. But her dreams showed that he had threatened Mc when she would stand up to him, nearly killing her for doing what she considered right to help him and the others get along again. No he wasn’t the Lucifer from her dreams.  
Lily looked to the others, eyes landing on a snowy haired tan man. Mammon, if she remembered her dreams right, was the second born and Lucifer’s second in command. He was fun loving. He often would surprise her with gifts in the dreams. He was also the one that she never had dreams about him threatening Mc. He was fine in her book.  
Liliana's eyes drifted to the purple headed one with headphones. Levi was his name, short for Leviathan. Her dreams always showed him being shy around everyone but his brothers and her. He loved gaming and anime. She would sit on his lap as they watched or played together. She could see how his eyes and face lit up whenever she would bring him back something from the human world. She frowned though, he also tried to attack Mc for knowing a show better. That was just petty.  
She looked to the next brother. Asmodeus, jewel of heaven, one of the most beautiful in creation. She smiled. He never threatened Mc or hurt her. Lily could like him like she did Mammon. That happiness brought on fonder memories she had of her dreams involving him. Sitting together and grooming their wings, him braiding her hair, her doing his nails, playing dress up. He was fun and was willing to be like a sister to her when Mc wasn’t in her dreams.  
She looked at the one she had never seen before. He had blonde hair and bluish green eyes. He seemed like Lucifer but reversed somewhat. She didn’t know his name but knew that he too had threatened Mc at some point.  
Lily forced her gaze to the last one so she wouldn’t get angry. The last one was large like Diavolo but seemed kind to her. Beelzebub, or as she would call him in her dreams, Beel. He was always in her favorite dreams. Him and the one that killed Mc. Beel, however, never threatened Mc, at least not directly, Mammon just dragged her into his mess. Beel was kind. He was the big brother that gave the best hugs, got ice cream for her when she was sad, and comforted her when she had a nightmare with his twin by his side. Beel was safe.  
She looked at them all for a moment. These were her brothers. She had dreamed of them since she was 7, and wished to meet them when she was 10. Now though, she didn’t want to see them. They failed to protect her sister. She felt angry and the magic was rising. Was Belphegor afraid of the consequences of killing her sister? Was that why he wasn’t there? Were the brothers in on Mc death and were now protecting him from her?

Diavolo watches Liliana with interest. He had a suspicion about her but wasn’t sure. He felt out her soul with his magic and recognized it and it’s angelic powers. She was who he thought she was. Diavolo pondered how well this will go with the brothers until he noticed her emotions.   
He watched as different emotions appear on her face as she looks at each brother. When she finished she could feel her anger and fear for her sister. Part of him wanted to get Belphegor from the dungeons just to see her reaction, however he refrained from doing so. He could tell that her magic was bubbling up to do something. What? He wasn’t sure but it wouldn’t be nice for the Avatars.  
Diavolo blinked in surprise as she got up glaring at the boys and felt her magic peak before exploding outwards in a flash that forced him to cover his eyes.

Lucifer stood and returned to his brothers speaking softly so Liliana didn’t hear. “Be on your best behaviors.” Looking at each one pointedly. “She looks like Lilith so do not react. She needs everyone to be calm.”   
Beel looks at Lucifer with wide eyes. “L-like Lilith? C-could she be a descendant?”  
Satan thinks and raises his hand to his chin. “That is possible since we found out Lilith became human.”  
Asmo looks nervous and concerned. “But that would mean that Mc is also a descendant…”  
“... and most of us at some point have threatened Mc or tried to kill her at some point.” Levi fidgeted with his headphones cord.  
“Well I didn’t. I didn’t threaten or try to kill Mc.” Mammon boasted.  
“Enough, all of you.” Glaring slightly at each, Lucifer then shows them the drawing but points directly at Belphie’s figure. “She claims Belphegor killed Mc.”  
Beel looks pale and felt his stomach churn. “B-but he couldn’t have. Mc did a lot for him and for us.” Hoping that his brother didn’t do it.  
Satan frowns as he thinks further. “Belphie has hated humans for a long time,” he looks at Lucifer, “ being locked up for humans to be here, it likely made him more bitter towards humanity.”  
Lucifer nods, still feeling guilty about it. “Right now, we don’t know for certain. We will just watch Liliana until Barbatos returns.”   
Lucifer made sure each of his brothers agreed before turning and face Diavolo and Lily. He blinked in surprise with his brothers and she stood there, glaring at them like they were the worst being in existence. The room became too bright and they all covered their eyes.

Barbatos finished, with Simeon’s help, to get Mc into a comfy outfit. She looked small in Solomon’s button up, Luke lended some sleep pants, and Simeon wrapped her in one of his spare shawls that pulse with some celestial magic to help her stay calm. Barbatos had washed the blood off his uniform and now stood with the two angels and sorcerer.  
“I should take her back to the castle. Her sister needs to see that she is alive.” Barbatos moved to Mc’s sighed.  
“Is that even safe for her?” Luke questioned, scared for his friends safety.  
Simeon nods at Barbatos. “We understand. Will walk with you back.”  
Luke looked up at Simeon but nodded, knowing that if they went she’d be safer. Barbatos bows his head in agreement and goes to lift Mc up. Solomon opened the front door and they all headed to the castle. Luke walked close to Barbatos so he was close to Mc just in case. Simeon and Solomon walked beside him as headed up to the front door. Solomon went ahead so he could open the door before the rest got there. He held it opened and they all continued to the room the brothers, prince and child were in.  
Simeon felt a great surge of Celestial energy and paused with the others in the hall. He frowned at the feeling since the only people with that power were him and Luke. Luke looked up at him. “Simeon? What’s causing that energy?”  
Simeon looked at the small angel. “I don’t know.” He started going through possibilities. Did another angel come here? Were they angered but the fact a child appeared in the Devildom claiming their sister was killed by a demon while staying here? Was one of the demon brothers trying to use what little of their celestial magic they had to keep a child calm? His mind kept going over possibilities.   
Barbatos looked at Mc who had whimpered as soon as the energy spiked. She reacted at the same time as him and the angels while Solomon reacted a few seconds later. Did she recognize this energy? He shook the question from his head and continued forwards. Solomon pushed the door open and he and Barbatos were forced to close their eyes at the light. Simeon moved Luke behind him as he stared in shock at the scene before him.

“Why didn’t you stop him!? Why couldn’t you save her?!”


	5. Chapter 5

Liliana felt anger at the men who in her dreams were the greatest people to ever live but now had fail to live up to that. Her heroes. Her brothers. They failed her. They didn’t save Mc. She could feel the power, magic Diavolo called it, lash out. The room got brighter and they all had to cover their eyes. Lily didn’t though, all she could see was those men, hiding their eyes behind their hands. She did, however, feel pain but it couldn’t stop her.   
“Why didn’t you stop him!? Why couldn’t you save her?!” Lily bolted at them and crashed into Lucifer. She screamed and clawed at him as they crashed to the floor. “Why didn’t you save her!?” She kept punching at his chest screaming and crying as the magic pulsed off her.  
Lucifer heard the cries hurled at them and uncovered his eyes to see a blur come at him and knock him to the ground. His first instincts were to grab the child’s waist so when they hit the ground she wouldn’t get hurt. On the ground, he released his demon form at the attacks and was about to retaliate when he looked at her. His red eyes stared at her face, contorted in pain, anger, and sadness. She kept hitting his chest and trying to claw his face but his hands blocked her. But despite what she was doing, he couldn’t stop her. She looked too much like Lilith in that moment. Her eyes, hair, nose, mouth, her cheeks, her whole face was Lilith. He couldn’t fight her even if she wasn’t truly his sister. So he sat there, laying on the ground as a child attacked him.  
Diavolo reacted quickly and moved forwards to stop what was happening. The demon brothers had scattered away when Lucifer went down and now stared in shock as their elder brother was getting beaten on by a child that looked like their sister. Diavolo wrapped an arm around the girl’s waist and pulled her off and away from Lucifer. The light was still bright around her as she struggled to get free.   
“Let me go! They didn’t save her! They need to pay! Let me go!” Lily struggled and screamed at Diavolo. “They didn’t stop him! Belphegor killed her! He killed my sister!” Diavolo didn’t respond as he continued to pull her away, mindful of the wings she had sprouted.   
Lucifer got up watching Diavolo keep her back. His eyes were wide as he looked at her. Her eyes full of the intent to harm. Satan looked at him questioningly. Lucifer could feel his younger brother’s eyes analyzing him. Lucifer didn’t care though his eyes, like most of his brothers were locked onto Liliana. He recognized that he and his brothers should leave so she would calm. He also needed to confront Belphie. If what she claimed was true, he might be losing a brother.  
“Everyone out of the room.” His voice, calm as he started to usher his brothers out with his wings.  
Beel looked at Lucifer with a conflicted look. “But Lucifer…”  
“Now, all of you.” He keeps pushing them to the door that had been opened.  
Mammon frowned at his older brother but obeyed and pulled Levi out of the room. Asmo tugged on Beel’s hoodie to get the gentle giant to walk out. Satan brought up the rear with Lucifer. Satan closed the door to break the line of sight. Dong so seemed to break the trance his brothers were in and they looked at one another, unsure of what they saw, what happened, or what to believe.  
“Well that was unexpected.” The voice caused each of the demons to snap their heads in that direction. Solomon stood beside Simeon with Luke peeking out behind him confused and startled.  
“Solomon? What are you doing here?” Asmo asked him.  
Solomon looked them over. “Based on what we heard, something related to what happened to us.” He moved aside and the brothers could now see Barbatos cradling Mc.  
Mammon moves forwards quickly. “Mc!” He stood beside Barbatos so his brothers could also see as they moved to see her. His blue and gold eyes looked her over and frowned seeing her unconscious, skin pale, some light bruising around the neck, dressed in one of Solomon shirts, what looked like Luke’s pajama pants, and wrapped in one of Simeon shawls. “What happened to her?” He looked at Barbatos and the angels.  
Barbatos looked somewhat grim when he answered. “You already know. Her sister told you.”  
Beel felt sick for once and frozen. What Barbatos said, it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. Mc was alive, albeit unconscious. Belphie couldn’t have hurt her. But Beel knew better. He remember the small amount of glee he had felt down the twin bond earlier. It wasn’t kind glee either, now that he thought about it, it was dark glee. He looked at Mc with sadness and guilt. She had gone to the past to help his brother because she cared about their family. She may not have been a part of the family but she wanted to help them. It made all this so much worse.   
Mammon felt angry at his youngest brother. How dare he hurt his human. He was going to make him pay. He clenched his hands and was prepared to go down to Belphie’s cell when he saw Lucifer walking away and to the entrance and Beel’s sick looking expression. He looked back at Barbatos and took Mc from him. Now that he held her, all he could feel was guilt. He couldn’t save his human. He had made her promise that if he couldn’t save her to just die. That almost happened. He really did feel like the scummiest person.

Lucifer walk quickly to the dungeons after seeing Mc and what Barbatos said. Simeon filled him in a little more before he left but at that point Lucifer wasn’t listening. He walked down the stairs and stormed down the cells. He stopped at Belphie’s and looked inside. His brother was lying in the same position he and Beel left him. Back facing the door, his body curled around his pillow, shoulders rising and falling with slow breaths. It made Lucifer even more made and he slammed against the bars causing them to rattle loudly. “Belphegor get up and look at me!” His brother did nothing for a moment before rolling over to face him.  
“You found out.”   
Lucifer growled, “what were you thinking? Did you honestly think you’d get away with it?”  
Belphie sits up. “She’s just a human. What’s the matter Lucifer? Scared of what your master is going to do?”  
Lucifer releases his demon form again. “Do you not fear what will happen to you? While any of us would normally do anything to protect you from harm, even Beel doesn’t know if he should defend you.”  
Belphie stands and unleashes his own. “Beel won’t betray me unlike you!”  
“He will because you attacked one of Lilith's last descendants! A part of her was alive and with us and you did this!”  
Belphegor froze and stared at Lucifer with wide eyes. “Y-you’re lying. There is no way she is Lilith’s descendant. Lilith died in the war! I saw her get shot down!”  
Lucifer let his arms fall to his side and his wing curl closer to his back. “No, she survived but barely. I flew after her when I heard you and Beel yell and saw her fall. I wasn’t fast enough to catch her and the speed I flew at charred my wings to black. I never fell when Michael cut off one of my wing pairs. I fell to catch her. I never told any of you what happened. I held her as she was bleeding out and Diavolo came. He offered to save her but the price was my loyalty. I swore it and he gave her a new life in the human world. She found the man she loved and they married and had children. But she was mortal and didn’t remember her life as an angel, she didn’t remember any of us.” Lucifer could feel the tears caused by that day well in his eyes but his pride didn’t let them fall.  
Belphie stumbled back as if struck and fell back onto the cot in the cell. “Sh-she lived? A-and you never told? Lucifer, we had a right to know!”  
Lucifer looked at his brother and saw Belphie’s face was broken as tears fell. “I know I should have, but every time I tried, the pain I felt then would make me stop. I didn’t want any of you to feel that pain of knowing Lilith was alive but could never be in our lives again.”  
“How do you know Mc was Lilith’s descendant?” Belphie asked after a few minutes of silence.  
Lucifer looked up at the stairs. “Mc’s little sister teleported herself here after having a dream about what you did. She’s almost a splitting image of Lilith except she is much younger.”  
“Like Lilith?” Perks up and grins slightly. “When can I meet her?”  
Lucifer glares at his brother. “You’ll be lucky to even speak to her. If she sees you she will attack you to avenge her sister. She did so to me for failing to stop you. But Belphie, she isn’t Lilith. No matter how much she looks like her. She isn’t our sister, she is Mc’s. All she’ll see when she sees you is her sister’s murderer.”  
Belphie looked at the ground ashamed. His brother was right. This child won’t want anything to do with him. Mc was dead because of him. He will likely be dead by tomorrow all because he couldn’t let go of the past. His voice was quiet when he spoke. “I’m sorry, Lucifer.”  
“Sorry doesn’t mean you are forgiven or that things will be ok.” Lucifer straightens and his demon form disappears. “I will try to help you Belphegor, but there is no guarantee Diavolo will listen to me.” His red eyes looked him over. “All I can say is you better pray that Mc can recover and that they’ll defend you.”  
Belphie’s head snapped up to make eye contact. “S-she’s alive?”  
“She barely survived. Her sister teleported here in time and told Diavolo her vision and Barbatos was sent to find her. When he did he took her to Simeon to get healed. Right now she is unconscious and I do not know if her sister knows yet that she survived.” Lucifer turned to leave. “I hope this all turns out well for all of us.”   
Belphie watched his brother leave, his footsteps echoing in the hall. He felt worse but a little hopeful that he may yet survive. Mc wouldn’t let him die. Yes, he tried to kill her but she wouldn’t want his brothers in pain, right? No, she went back in time to save him from this fate, and he betrayed her. What was the saying? Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me? Yeah that sounded right. She won’t let herself be tricked. The trust was gone.  
Belphie laid down and stared at the ceiling. All he ever seemed to do was cause harm to his family.


End file.
